Operation: Mosquito
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Add lots of ice cream, boredom, and a mosquito that won't leave you alone. Stir well you get and interesting day with the g-boys. PG for cursing.


Operation: Mosquito

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

~Authors Notes~

Ok see if you can put the pieces together. I'm bored, I just had somewhere between 15 and 30 ice cream sandwiches (which I stopped eating cause I ran out), and there's a damn mosquito somewhere in my room that I've been trying to kill for the past three days.

Disclaimer: *glares at lawyers reading this* God how many times do I have to frickin' tell you I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! Jeeze…Lawyers: *get all depressed hoping they'd be able to sue her* Kate: Well to bad! Hahahaha! Beware stupid lawyer for I am SHINIMEGAMI!!!!!!

~~~~~

          Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and I were all sitting around the living room staring into space.

          "Ow! What the…." Duo shouted scratching his arm.

          "What now Maxwell…." Wufei muttered.

          "My arm it itches!!" Duo complained.

          "Ow!! My leg!"  I started scratching like mad at my leg and foot. Trowa and Quatre started scratching their arms and legs too. Soon Wufei started scratching too. Everyone glanced at Heero who's lips were in a firm line started to quiver. After about five minutes of his lip quivering and eye twitching ever so slightly, Heero clawed at his arms. Our eyes all fell on Heero's knee where a mosquito sat. I rose silently and brought my hand up and slammed it on Heero's knee but the damn mosquito flew off.

          "Kuso…" I muttered. We started walking around clapping our hand only to miss the mosquito.

          "We need a plan…." I muttered.

          "Operation…..It your turn to name it Lea…" I nodded.

          "Operation: Mosquito." Heero rose an eyebrow and Duo stifled his laughter.

          "How _original!" Duo laughed. I glared at him. We all walked out of the room and before I left I shouted,_

          "Don't worry little bug! The god of death will return!!!" I smiled.

          "Hey that's my line . Sides how can you be a god you're a girl…wouldn't you be a goddess?" Duo said.

          "I don't really care….." I mumbled and shut the door. Five minutes later we burst into a room covered in bug repellant stuff and carrying flyswatters.

          "The gods of death are back from hell!!!" I shouted.

Mosquito- *stares at the gundam pilots* o_O; *cracks up laughing* Eee heeheeheeheeheeheeeheeeheeheehee!!!! You fools I shall never die!!!

All Gundam Pilots-*freeze* *blinks*

Duo and Lea- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! THE MOSQUITO TALLLLLLLLKSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *run out of room*

Quatre- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH A TALKING BUUUUUUUUUUUUG!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps out of window*

Trowa- QUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *jumps out of window also*

Wufei- *cowers in corner sobbing* Oh Nataku what am I going to dooooo!

Heero- The hell!?!? *pulls gun from back of spandex and shoots at the mosquito*

Mosquito- Noooooooooooo! Agh! Dyyyyyeing *falls over dramaticly screaming in 'pain'* BWH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA You can never kill me for I am the SHINIGAMI!!!!!!

Duo and Lea- HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!!! *walk back into room wearing black, their hair unbraided and they hold their shinigami scythes*

Mosquito- EEP!

Heero- *is now in shock gun still aimed at the bug, can't belive he missed* O_O *eyes all big and wide in shock*

Britney Spears- *walks in dragging Justin* C'mon Justin pumpkin! Huh? Who are you?

Quatre- *who had, with Trowa, just climbed back through the window, stares at the Britney wearing a very uhm…..uhm…for like of better terms 'showy' dress.* DEAR GOD NOT THE PEPSI SLUT!!!!!!!!! *jumps out window again*

Trowa- *whos half way through window is knocked back down and falls out of window with Quatre*

Wufei- *screams pure bloody murder* Braaaaaaaaatneeeeeeeeeey Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutsssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Nataku help me! The injustice of it all oooh the injustice!

Heero- *still in shock starts shooting at everything in site* 

Britney and Justin- AAAH!

Britney- *gets determined look on face* Come Justin, lets not go down with out a fight! *takes a deep breath as a bullet grazes her shoulder* Hit me baby one more time! My loneliness is killing me. *another bullet hits her* I must confess, I still believe When I'm not with you I loose mind. Give me a siiign! *bullet hits her* Hit me baby one more time!!!!

Heero- *smirks* gladly. *shoots Britney again and she collapses*

          ((AN: Dear god! How did I know the lyrics to that song!?!? *crumbles into a ball of self pity* I'm so pitiful how could I know the lyrics to that song…..))

Mosquito- ooooooh blooooood *dives down to Britney and Justins dead bodies, drinks the blood is slowly poisoned and drinks so much it explodes*

Heero- *blinks* Mission…Complete. *walks out of room and eats toast as if nothing happened*

The End……?

~Authors Notes~

Li: *blinks* The..the insanity….*sobs* Why must my authoress be a psycho! Why meeeeeeeeee

Kate: *sitting around with g-boys who slowly start scratching*

All: MOSQUITO!!!!!!!! 

Li: And here we go again!! *flys off sobbing*


End file.
